


I can trust my brothers

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miladys question filled athos' mind and he finally came to a conclusion.</p>
<p>--------------<br/>Don't know if this has been done before but I wanted to do this</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can trust my brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quicky that I felt like I had to do

_"We have no reason in the world left to trust each other, but who else can we trust?"_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Athos went over the question in his mind thinking about who he could trust. I was like a battle that could only be won when he was at a concussio. So he thought and thought. 

Athos came up with an answer. it was three words...

_Aramis_

_Porthos_  

_d'Artagnan_

The four people he could trust. _Did_ trust. He trusted each one with his life. He would never forget how Aramis had patched him up from an unexpected bulet that could have killed him. 

He would never forget how Porthos fought for him when he was drunk and could not fend for him self.

He would not forget the bulet d'Artagnan launched him self at with out a second though, saving Athos' life while endangerin his own.

Or the time Aramis took the blame for Athos not being at the garrison. Aramis had told treville that Athos was doing something for him when in actual fact he was recovering from a hangover. 

Or the day Porthos carried Athos back to the garrison after being attacked just outside the city. There horses had bolted and Athos had a large cut on his leg. 

Or the night d'Artagnan had stayed up while Athos talked to him about Milady or Anne. D'Artagnan sat at the table with Athos while he drank, listening and commenting when he felt it right. 

How could he forget Aramis keeping him calm when they agreed to let d'Artagnan go with Vadim. He was angry and scared and Aramis helped him deal with it.

How could he forget Porthos who stood infront of a firing squad while Aramis got him unchained. Porthos could have been shot but he didn't care.

How could he forget d'Artagnan taking a bully from his gun just to prove his wife worked for the Cardinal. d'Artagnan could have quite easily died but he still laughs about it. 

Again he could answer this question in three words...

_Aramis_

_Porthos_

_d'Artagnan_

Athos' best friends... Athos' only friend 

**Author's Note:**

> All feed back appreciated


End file.
